


Чудесные открытия

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Luchiana



Series: Есть место чудесам [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Fluff, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: После победы над Таносом Баки живёт в доме Старков и становится почти что членом семьи. Или не почти?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Есть место чудесам [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920613
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Чудесные открытия

— Баки! Баки, пойдём кормить Джеральда!

Морган подпрыгивала на месте, отчего кормовая травка едва не вывалилась из пластикового ящичка у неё в руках.

Баки макнул ложку в бурлящее рагу и попробовал соус на соль. Кивнув сам себе, глянул на часы, засекая время, накрыл сотейник крышкой, убавил огонь. Морган пискнула от нетерпения.

— Всё, всё, ид… — не успел он договорить, как она уже метнулась к двери. — Эй! А одеться? Вот простынешь и снова неделю дома просидишь.

Ноябрь выдался промозглым, и прежде чем натянуть рабочую куртку, Баки надел ещё пару шерстяных носков. Затем убедился, что Морган одета как следует, шутливо сдёрнул край шапочки ей на глаза («Глупый Баки!») и вышел на крыльцо. Небо хмурилось и чихало холодной моросью.

Джеральд предсказуемо прятался от непогоды под навесом в углу загона. Пока Морган совала ему под нос пучки травы, которую альпака с видимым удовольствием жевал, Баки проверил поилку, вычистил навоз и подстелил свежей соломы. Задумчиво посмотрел на покосившуюся калитку, но заметил покрасневший нос ребёнка и решил оставить это дело до завтра.

— Морган, домой, — позвал он.

— Но Баки!

На то, чтобы научиться не поддаваться умоляющему выражению этой мордашки, у него ушло пять месяцев, но он делал успехи.

— Если сейчас не вернёмся, будем кормить маму с папой сгоревшим ужином.

Кормить родителей горелым Морган не захотела, а потому обняла Джеральда на прощание и побежала к дому.

Баки выключил плиту, оставив рагу потомиться под крышкой, и предложил Морган вместе сделать салат: пока он резал помидоры и огурцы, та старательно рвала руками рукколу и базилик. Они как раз закончили его заправлять, когда до Баки донёсся звук знакомого мотора. Любимая Ауди Тони.

— Папа приехал, — объявил он, и Морган, радостно взвизгнув, умчалась наверх за своими рисунками, которыми собиралась похвастаться родителям.

Проводив её взглядом, Баки достал тарелки и ложки, поставил кипятиться чайник. Ауди смолкла в гараже, но в отдалении уже послышался гул Порше: Пеппер ненамного отстала от мужа.

— Я дома! — возвестил Тони, входя в кухню, и потянул носом воздух. — Пахнет замечательно.

— Самое простое рагу, ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Баки. В конце концов, армейская еда всегда была простой. — С возвращением.

— Папа!

Морган с разбегу влетела в отца, шурша рисунками. Тони рассмеялся, подхватил дочь на руки, подбросил в воздух, а затем прижал к себе. Морган крепко обняла его в ответ, и Тони из-за её плеча улыбнулся Баки — так тепло и счастливо, что в груди что-то — уже знакомо — сжалось и заныло.

Тони дарил ему эти счастливые улыбки всякий раз, когда обнимал дочь, — просто за то, что он у неё был.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ и отвернулся, занявшись чаем. Заварник, смесь трав, пара горошин душистого перца, немножко гвоздики.

Он боялся этой улыбки, ведь её так легко было спутать… с чем-то другим. Принять за проявление симпатии более сильной, чем он имел право надеяться.

Вошла Пеппер, наполняя комнату лёгким ароматом парфюма, и Морган, едва начавшая показывать папе свои рисунки, бросилась к ней. Пеппер обняла и поцеловала дочь, клюнула в уголок губ мужа, затем легко поцеловала в щёку Баки, обдав уличной прохладой, и отправилась переодеваться, спрашивая на ходу:

— Джеральда уже покормили?

— Да, Морган скормила ему вечернюю порцию, — ответил Баки, снимая закипевший чайник с плиты.

— А Баки налил воды и почистил загон, — добавила Морган.

— Молодцы! — крикнула им Пеппер с лестницы.

Баки закутал заварник в полотенце. Тони с Морган стали накрывать на стол: тарелки — дворцы, вилки и ложки — почётный караул, чашки — экипажи. Самые банальные вещи превращались у Тони в волшебные истории, если к делу подключалась Морган.

После ужина Пеппер осталась мыть посуду, а Тони принялся разжигать камин в гостиной. Баки сидел на диване и наблюдал — за жилистыми ловкими руками, за подвижным лицом, хранящим выражение умиротворённости и тихого счастья, за уверенными действиями человека, привыкшего к простой и грубой работе (а ведь владелец огромной корпорации, продвигающей передовые технологии).

Рядом на ручку дивана присела Пеппер со стаканом хереса. Её распущенные волосы щекотнули плечо — левое, искусственное. Он даже не чувствовал само прикосновение — только заметил краем глаза, но фантомное ощущение прошило насквозь.

Прибежала Морган и села рядом с отцом, глядя, как тот воюет с отсыревшими из-за плохой погоды дровами — те никак не желали разгораться.

А потом Баки замер, застыл, когда Пеппер принялась бездумно перебирать пальцами его волосы. От каждого касания по телу расходились обжигающие волны, и приходилось строго контролировать дыхание, чтобы ничем себя не выдать.

Знакомьтесь, Джеймс Барнс! Редкостный неудачник, который умудрился попасть в плен к фашистам, свалиться с поезда в пропасть, потерять руку, стать игрушкой «Гидры» на добрые семьдесят лет, стать яблоком раздора для Мстителей и в довершение своих злоключений — влюбиться сразу в двух людей, которые просто были к нему достаточно добры, чтобы впустить в свой дом и в свою жизнь. А хуже всего было то, что он не находил в себе сил закончить эту пытку: поблагодарить хозяев за гостеприимство и отправиться налаживать собственную жизнь, благо, в гражданских правах его уже восстановили.

Он не хотел заканчивать пытку — он ею наслаждался. И только гадал, сколько времени ему ещё удастся скрывать свои подлинные чувства, пока его не раскроют и не попросят вон.

Наконец огонь в камине весело заплясал, разбрасывая по комнате оранжевые отсветы. Тони, потянувшись, расположился на другом краю дивана, и Пеппер пересела к нему, устроившись в объятиях и подоткнув замёрзшие ступни Баки под бедро. Морган же, прихватив книжку с любимыми сказками, взобралась к Баки на колени.

— И какую сказку сегодня будем читать? — спросил он, старательно игнорируя тонкие, будто фарфоровые лодыжки в непосредственной близости от своей руки и странный нечитаемый взгляд Тони, буравящий ему висок.

Сосредоточившись на чтении, сделать это было проще. Однако сказка скоро кончилась.

— Давай ещё одну, — запросила Морган.

— Тебе пора спать, — покачал головой он.

— Ну пожалуйста! Мам? Пап? Можно мне ещё одну сказку? Маленькую? Самую-самую маленькую?

— Уже поздно, Могуна, — мягко, но непреклонно возразил Тони (эту роль на себя всегда брал он, потому что материнское сердце Железной Леди перед дочерью устоять не могло). — Все сказки завтра.

— Давай так, — предложил Баки, не в силах смотреть на расстроенное личико малютки, — мы с тобой сейчас пойдём наверх, и пока ты будешь укладываться, я расскажу тебе историю, как мы с дядей Стивом однажды в детстве съели все конфеты у меня дома.

Улыбка на губах Морган зажглась, точно лампочка, и она с готовностью кивнула. Пожелала родителям спокойной ночи и на буксире потащила Баки за собой наверх.

* * *

Он едва успел.

«А я... так просто... Железный человек».

Поймал за руку в последний момент, вцепился мёртвой хваткой в большой палец, не давая щёлкнуть, и выдохнул:

— Стой. Дай мне…

Лицо Старка стало наливаться бешенством, а ему не хватало ни времени, ни дыхания, чтобы объяснить.

— Ты погибнешь. А за мной должок. И рука… из вибраниума.

Должно быть, Старка недаром прозвали гением — глаза тут же зажглись пониманием. Он кивнул, а через секунду алая перчатка с шестью самоцветами плотно обхватила чёрную кисть.

Баки сосредоточился, глянул в глаза двинувшегося было к ним титана — и щёлкнул пальцами.

Боль от въедающегося в кожу раскалённого металла была адская, но ему доводилось терпеть и похуже.

Щелчок он каким-то чудом пережил.

На следующий день Старк навестил его в больнице. Поблагодарил и велел звать просто «Тони». После этого заходил ещё пару раз с юристами. Баки помнил Тони по стычке в Берлине и катастрофе в сибирском бункере, но то же лицо, лишённое настороженной подозрительности и не перекошенное гневом и болью, выглядело совсем иначе. И было — пришлось признать — очень красивым.

Чего Баки совсем не ждал, так это визита его благоверной. Миссис Старк в больничной палате выглядела ангелом, низошедшим с небес: белая кожа, золотистый ореол волос, добрые глаза, нежная улыбка. Она благодарила его за спасение Тони, а он едва разбирал слова — только любовался, очарованный, и слушал её ангельский голос.

Когда его выписали, Тони и Пеппер пригласили пожить у них. Идти ему всё равно было некуда, а Тони пообещал сделать для него новый протез, и он согласился. Согласился, уже понимая, в какую шагает бездну.

И бездна разверзлась.

* * *

Подоткнув одеяло моментально уснувшей Морган и прикрыв дверь, Баки спустился обратно да так и застыл у лестницы. Тони и Пеппер целовались. Она успела оседлать его колени, а он — забраться руками под её домашнюю футболку, оголив полоску кожи над поясом. Захваченный зрелищем, Баки боялся даже дышать. Знал, что должен сейчас же бесшумно удалиться, но не ступил и шагу.

Пеппер заметила его сама. Тихо охнув, быстро отстранилась и облизнула губы.

— Прости, мы немного увлеклись.

— Нет-нет, я не… Это мне стоило уйти. Простите. Продолжайте, я больше не помешаю.

Лицо горело от стыда. Ладони горели от желания дотронуться. Губы горели от желания узнать тот же вкус, что со своих губ только что слизала Пеппер.

Пеппер и Тони о чём-то молча переглянулись.

— Погоди, — повернул к нему голову Тони.

Пеппер сползла с его колен и протянула к Баки руку:

— Иди сюда. Мы хотели с тобой поговорить, — она похлопала по дивану рядом с собой.

И Баки понял: вот он, конец.

Вздохнув, он собрал всё своё мужество и вернулся на диван.

— Мы с Пеп недавно стали замечать, — начал Тони, — как ты…

— Смотришь. На нас.

— Или как, наоборот, стараешься не смотреть.

Баки сглотнул, но перебивать не стал.

— Ты ведь знаешь, мы к тебе очень хорошо относимся, — Пеппер подалась вперёд и накрыла его руку своей.

— Ты, считай, уже член семьи, — добавил Тони. — И сейчас нам нужно, чтобы ты ответил честно.

Судорожно кивнув в знак согласия, Баки весь напрягся в ожидании.

— Кого именно из нас ты хочешь?

Тишина неторопливо отсчитывала секунду за секундой, как ленивый кассир сдачу в киоске, а он всё никак не мог осознать заданный ему вопрос. Кого из них? В смысле — кого из них больше? Кого из них — первым? Или это вопрос с подвохом?

Они просили его дать честный ответ, и так он и поступил.

— Обоих. Я влюблён в вас обоих.

Лицо Тони при этих словах вытянулось, а вот Пеппер словно ждала такого ответа — усмехнулась и с триумфом глянула на Тони:

— Ха! Ты проспорил.

Тот кивнул, не сводя с Баки неверящих глаз.

— Тони был уверен, что он, цитирую, «последний человек, на которого мог бы запасть бруклинский красавчик из сороковых».

Звучало абсурдно.

— Что за глупость? — возмутился Баки.

— Вот и я ему то же твердила, а он не верил. И раз уж мы этот момент прояснили…

— Пора прояснить остальное, — включился Тони, взяв себя в руки. — Мы очень к тебе привязались, Баки. И хотим, чтобы ты остался с нами.

— Как член семьи. Если захочешь.

У Баки пересохло горло и голос пропал бесследно, поэтому ответ он просипел:

— Я хочу. Но… как?

— Это нам и предстоит выяснить, — улыбнулась Пеппер, очертив кончиками пальцев его лицо и потянув за ворот футболки. — Ко всеобщему, надеюсь, удовольствию.

Тем же вечером Баки узнал, какая нежная на ощупь кожа Пеппер, какими пьянящими могут быть губы Тони и сколько счастья разом может уместиться у него в груди. И это — самые чудесные открытия в его жизни.


End file.
